


What's Your Damage?

by isabelpenafiel03



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depressed Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed has BPD, Hospital, Hospitals, Other, Reed has BPD, Reed needs therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelpenafiel03/pseuds/isabelpenafiel03
Summary: Detective Reed learns the reason behind some of his behavior





	What's Your Damage?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Dbh fic I've done, I'm not a phenomenal writer but I wanted to get this story down so I may as well share it. :)

"Fuck!" Reed yells, clutching his temples in pain as he remembers the headache he went to bed with. Slowly the memory of the night before returns to him as he realizes why it feels as if he had fallen down multiple flights of stairs.

 

He shakes his head as if trying to physically disperse the thought. However, the shaking only intensifies the pain and Reed holds his head as if the pressure he is applying is the only thing keeping his skull from splitting open. And to Gavin, that's exactly how it felt. He ignores all of the warning signs his body gives him and tries to set the tone for the day by hopping out of bed, and he does just not in the way he anticipated. Instead of jumping out of bed and suddenly feeling fine, he wobbles and nearly falls. For a moment he stops to wonder if he has a concussion, which would explain his double vision and the spinning he felt. He fakes a confident stride, dismissing the thought. He hoped somehow if he acted as if he were fine he would feel fine but ultimately he ends up sitting on the ground trying to merge what he saw and it's after image. He stands, swaying for a moment before shuffling into the kitchen to grab the pain-killers he hoped would get him through the day. He grabs the pill bottle that had already bee out and ready to take and downs two pills with a gulp of flat soda that had been left on the counter. He begins heading back to the bathroom, nearly tripping on his small orange cat, Danni.

   
"Fuck! Danni, are you trying to kill me?" Reed yells as Danni continues walking, barely even acknowledging her owner's presence.  
Once Gavin makes it to the bathroom he rinses the sleep from his face, leaving behind the permanent but slightly more prominent than usual dark circles. He neglects shaving and instead brushes his teeth. Danni jumps onto the sink and watches Reed brush his teeth with his wrong hand critically. His right hand remains at his side, limp. While the wrist pain is hard to work around, he finds the shoulder pain a bit more manageable and opts to ignore it while his brushing jostles the apparent injury. Danni only continues to glare and he glares back, before caving and carrying her with his less painful arm.

 

"Asshole cat." He mumbles under his breath as he sets her on the bed. He sits next to her as he wrestles with a pair of dark jeans he is attempting to put on. Eventually he succeeds, pulls on a navy blue v-neck and his leather jacket to match. "Shit." He yells as he gets up and stumbles out of his apartment.

 

Reed takes a moment to teeter back and forth to test his weight on each foot. His head feels thick with pain and his double vision remains, yet he shuffles past the company car Fowler insisted he drive and begins walking to work. The wind and the cold air nip at the detective's nose and exposed ears as he shakily pulls out his cigarettes and stolen lighter. He flicks the flame alive and cups it to protect it from the harsh winds as he lights his first cigarette of the day. Using his left hand to hold the cigarette, he shoves his right hand into his jacket pocket, puts his head down and walks a bit faster but still at a leisurely pace.

 

When he arrives at the precinct he's greeted with the smells of, disinfectant, shitty coffee, and sweat. However, while it's not the most pleasant mixture of scents he inhales deeply; allowing his lungs to fill with warm air and lessen the dull ache that had appeared on the walk over but also to take in the scent of one of his favorite places to be. 

 

While no one at the department really seemed to enjoy Gavin's company it was better than the emptiness of his home, though he'd never admit it to anyone.

 

Reed tosses what's left of his third cigarette behind him onto the pavement outside as he takes a few strides into the office. He quickly makes his way to his desk and nearly drops into his chair, his body tired from carrying his weight from the short walk to work. He pulls up a file on his desktop and squints through the double vision to try to at least skim the report. As if hearing his effort, Tina Chen strides over, with what hopes will be a distraction from his apparent illiteracy.

 

"You okay, Reed?" She asks in a soft voice similar to the one people use with children and injured animals.

 

"M' fine." He grunts as he pretends to read the file on his scree before swiveling around in his chair to face her. "Why? You got a file for me or somethin'?"

 

"Well, no. But Fowler asked me to get you, I don't know what he wants..."

 

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Reed mutters, looking away. He pushes himself to his feet and swears under his breath.

 

Reed takes several long strides as he tries to hide the uncertainty in his steps. He reaches the door and doesn't bother knocking as he swings open the door.

 

"Detective Reed, please sit." Fowler sighs as Reed practically falls into the room.

 

"I'm fine standing." Reed hisses as he steadies himself. Fowler rubs his temple as he takes a deep breath.

 

"Reed, I already have Anderson coming in, still drunk from the night before. I really don't need you to start coming in drunk as well."

 

"I drank last night, sure but I care about my job." Gavin shouts as he crosses his arms and nearly loses his balance.

 

"Reed, you've worked at the DPD for a long time now and you're a great detective. I respect your work, yet you are one of the single most unprofessional detectives I have ever worked with. You are consistently rude, disorderly, and dismissive only acknowledging your coworkers' abilities when it helps a case of yours. I would be disappointed but not surprised if you were drunk right now. I'm hopeful but not an idiot." Fowler says in a quiet but stern voice. Gavin shrinks in on himself, the words are harsh but he knows there's truth behind them.

 

"I'm feeling a bit off but it's nothing that will stop me from working. And I give you my word, I am not drunk." Reed says, quietly at first but with rising volume as he turns red.

 

"Speaking of which, you're suspended. I received Connor's report of what happened last night. I don't know how much you remember but I will read you what the android wrote. 'I entered the bar looking for Lieutenant Anderson and found him in the third stool from the door. Two seats over sat Detective Reed, who was enraged by my presence began shouting about the anti-android policy of the establishment. I ignored him and he followed the Lieutenant and I outside as he continued to shout. He tried to push me to the ground but failed, my lack of response only made him angrier and he threw a punch. Following my self defense protocol, I twisted it at an uncomfortable angle. I had hoped the discomfort would deter any further attacks but he simply threw another punch with the other fist. This time I simply deflected the punch and used his arm to pull him away from myself and the road after he nearly fell into traffic. He fell and hit his head, possible concussion.' Need I continue?" Fowler says with a scowl.

 

"No, I get the picture." Reed sighs.

 

"You'll be on suspension for two weeks. And I wouldn't usually make this a condition but Connor mentioned it and frankly I agree, you need to see a doctor or I will make the suspension a month long one."

 

"You mean, go to the hospital?"

 

"Well, based on the report, probably. But he meant a therapist, the DPD has one on staff. You'll be seeing her on Friday or your suspension will be extended."

 

"This is bullshit!" Reed yells as he shoves a chair.

 

"This is why. You can't keep doing this Reed. The therapy isn't meant to be part of the punishment. Believe it or not I care about all of you, even you Reed. No matter how much you try to isolate yourself people _will_ care. 

 

Reed runs his hands through his hair and nods stiffly. Gavin exhales shakily before standing as quickly as he can manage on unsteady feet.

 

"I-uh. I walked here so. I'm just going to skip that whole hospital thing, as long as you aren't going to suspend me longer for that too." Gavin snaps.

 

"Lieutenant, would you come in here please?" Fowler shouts barely above speaking volume, knowing Hank is already paying attention. Hank saunters in, pretending he hadn't been eavesdropping, but ultimately knowing he had been caught.

 

"Yeah?" Hank mumbles.

 

"Detective Reed may have sustained some injuries during his and Conner's....altercation... but walker here this morning. Since I don't believe he is in any condition to be driving anyway, and I know you don't have any cases currently would you mind taking him?" Fowler says in a quiet but commanding voice.

  
"Ugh, fine. I'll take him to make sure he won't drop dead during suspension. If only to get away from that plastic asshole." Hank grumbles as he gestures behind him.

 

"Actually, if you'll be leaving for the day make sure you drop Connor at Cyberlife. It can be your first stop but it needs to be done.

  
  
"Yeah fine." Hank growls, leaving the room. Reed stands quickly and follows after regaining his balance. "Come on tin can, you're going home." Hank shouts, nodding in RK800's general direction. Connor hops up and follows, right on Anderson's heels.

 

"Home? Do you mean the Cyberlife warehouse where I am stored while in stasis?" Connor chirps.

 

"God, yeah. Whatever." Hank mumbles as he pulls out his car keys. Reed wraps his jacket around himself a bit more tightly and Hank's hands shake slightly because of the cold but Connor shows no sign of even registering the sudden temperature change. The car's locks click and Hank gestures for Reed and Connor to get in the old van. Both Rk800 and Reed quickly get in the car, though Gavin does it to escape the chill while Connor does it to maintain the efficiency he was designed for.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I get excited and post a lot of short chapter so this may be the longest chapter in this, sorry. I'll try to update often. Please let me know if you have any criticisms or if I forgot to tag anything, it'd really help. I'd love it if y'all commented to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
